


The Time Between Our Realities

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxPositivityWeek, Love, M/M, Pre-TFA, Reunions, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Kylux Positivity Week - Day 2I was able to combine the two prompts: Shore leave/Vacation + Pre-TFAThere was an innocent time between Hux getting promoted, and starting as General.Wait, I guess it wasn't an innocent time.And then that not so great time when Ren became his co-commander.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	The Time Between Our Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my improper grammar, punctuation and tense drifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy Day Two!

Hux deserved this. He had worked so hard all his life, overcome obstacles, barriers, _Brendol_, and was now the youngest General. Well, he soon would be. He was given permission, no, he was offered shore leave, a vacation of sorts. As soon as he returned to the ship, everything would change and shore leave would be a foreign thought and a distant memory.

He packed a few things, boarded his shuttle and was soon on his way, far from the First Order, a planet in a system where no one would find him. No one would know him. He had to enjoy this now because once he unleashed his weapon, _all_ would know the name General Hux. He would be feared. He would be a target from inside the Order and out. But he craved this. The respect, the envy.

He took a deep breath and returned to the present, _soon enough_, he told himself. These seven days were a reprieve, a recharge, a recalibration.

After he checked into the resort, unpacked his bag, and freshened up, Hux made his way to one of the resort's restaurants. It felt odd to him, wearing civilian like clothing and eating real, fresh food. He started to think that it had been a bad idea, taking his leave in such a decadent place, when someone took the seat beside him at the bar.

The man ordered a drink and Hux picked at his appetizer and sipped on his cocktail. The man’s voice was low but had a softness to it, an eagerness. It was this that had Hux come to the conclusion that he was a few years younger.

Throughout the evening they alternated ordering drinks but they never spoke directly to one another. Hux would sneak a peek at him when he could, and he liked what he saw. Dark hair, dark eyes, soft-looking skin dotted with moles. In another lifetime he’d want to touch and catalogue each one with his tongue.

After another sip of his cocktail, it dawned on him; he _could_ do this now. He could drag the handsome stranger to his rooms and fuck his brains out. Have that sweet voice beg and plead for mercy. Hux would take his time tearing him apart, only to take his sweet time building him back up again.

What did he have to lose? This was kind of his last hurrah. Once he returned to the ship, passionate, anonymous hookups would be impossible. He had seven days. He had to make the most of them.

Once the bartender took his plate and last glass away, he turned to the man. He watched as those dark eyes found him, and a sweet smile moved over his seemingly innocent face.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Hux asked and moved a little closer to the man, his knee now touching the younger man’s. It was interesting really how the man’s face went through a series of emotions. He didn’t speak, though he did nod excitedly and stood up. Hux smiled and settled their tabs, then soon they were alone in the elevator.

As the lift climbed there was silent, though not awkward few moments before they crashed together. Hands gripped hair tight and pulled, lips were bitten, tongues lapped at now bite-swollen lips. 

The elevator chimed and Hux took the man’s hands and playfully dragged him to his luxury suite.

The next six days were a blur. Room service was common, as were bottles of sweet wine and bottles of whiskey; long hot showers and hot bubble baths. They didn’t speak, only communicated through sighs and moans and desperate touch. It was easier that way; this was a blip on both their timelines, a casual, sweet but hot period they could look back fondly when the weight of the galaxy was on their shoulders. _His_ shoulders.

The morning they were to part and to go back to their lives, the man hesitated at Hux’s door. Those dark eyes said so much and he reached towards Hux. He cupped Hux’s face in his large, warm hands, and the kiss was unlike any other they had shared. There was hope there, a promise Hux couldn’t explain. He didn’t understand it, but he also didn’t’ want to.

He barely knew this man, but he did know him intimately, as he also knew Hux.

They knew each other’s scent, knew the weight of their bodies, knew their sensitive spots. They knew how they made love in the middle of the night, but fucked hard during the day.

It was only sex, only physical gratification until it wasn’t.

“Take it easy.”

“You too.”

And Hux watched as that stunning man stepped out of his room and out of his life forever.

**********

Eventually, Hux forgot about those few days. He was a General now; the Stormtrooper program was successful and Starkiller Base was on budget and on time.

Everything was coming together.

That was until Supreme Leader Snoke requested his presence.

There in the holo chamber, where not that long ago it would have been only Hux and a larger than life holo of Snoke, a being stood. Tall, clad head to toe in black and wore a helmet over its head. Hux had heard rumblings but he never paid attention to gossip, as it was usually false. Now he wished he would have.

The holo sputtered to life and the room as caste in an eerie blue glow. He approached the dais but kept far enough away from the masked creature.

“General Hux,” Snoke’s voice bellowed in the chamber, “I’d like you to meet Kylo Ren… my new apprentice and your new co-commander.”

Hux did his best to hide his reaction, to bury his feelings. He knew Snoke would be tuned in to them, and probably the monster beside him as well. He was livid. Co-commanders?

Hux took a breath and turned towards the masked figure and the creature mirrored his movements until it looked like it tilted its head as if it was trying to gain access or get info or… Hux had no clue. He didn’t like it.

“Very well, Supreme Leader,” Hux toed the line and listened as Snoke went on and on about Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren. Hux didn’t care at all about this. He had actual work to do.

Snoke dismissed them and Hux turned on his heel the moment he was able to. He needed to get out of the chamber and away from his… Hux couldn’t even say the title in his mind. It left a terrible taste.

He didn’t look back, he took his usual route to his chambers. Unaffected. He shrugged off his greatcoat and poured himself a glass of fine whiskey. The rest of his uniform could come off later. He just needed something strong to calm his nerves.

He was just pouring himself another glass when someone requested access to his room. He looked at his chrono, no one should have been bothering at this time… and if they had needed him, a message would have worked. He didn’t need a personal visit.

He huffed when they requested access again and he had no choice but to answer it. He figured if he didn’t, they would never leave.

He opened the door with strong words already on his tongue, only for them to falter when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Hux stared. Stared into that black mask, searched where he thought eyes could be. It was foolish, he didn’t even know if the creature was human.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” The disembodied voice of the vocoder shivered down Hux’s back and he moved to the side so Ren could enter. 

“What is it you want, _Ren_?” He knew he shouldn’t be so snarky to Snoke’s apprentice, shouldn’t be so snarky to a Force user. But Hux had barely eaten all day and the whiskey was working faster than he would have liked now that he had company.

A distorted sound came from the mask and Hux thought that if it came from a human, it would have been a huff or a sigh.

Hux poured another glass and as he brought it to his lips, Ren was making the same motion but going for something under his helmet.

Hux assumed he was done for. There was nothing he could do… so he would enjoy his final glass of fine whiskey.

The helmet made a hissing sound and the faceplate shifted up and away which made Hux turn away from Ren slightly. He braced himself to see a hideous sight or meet a painful death.

“Look at me.”

It couldn’t be. That voice. It sounded, familiar. Kind. He couldn’t look. He figured it was either his brain playing tricks on him, or the Force user was manipulating his mind or his own voice.

“Please.”

Hux placed the glass on the counter nearby and turned slowly to face Ren.

“You,” Hux whispered when he saw the face of the man he had spent days with and who he had fallen for. Though it had been a long time, the man’s face had hardened, life happened, but his eyes were the same. The way he looked Hux was the same. His lips were still plump and kissable.

He was taller, only because of the boots Hux figured, but he was much broader.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Hux accused as he stepped towards the man and ran his thumbs over Ren’s cheekbones. 

“Not everything. Not the details. I knew we would see each other again. I just couldn’t see how, or why, or when.”

“Ren,” Hux whispered but Ren put a gloved finger against Hux’s lips.

“No, please. Call me Kylo.”

Hux smiled at Kylo and closed the distance between them, feeling the lips he had dreamt about but would never admit that he did.

“Hux. Call me Hux.”

“Hux.”


End file.
